unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Reinforced bows from England
|details = These days guns and cannons are the main weapons, but do you know about the history of weapons until now? I understand that the town Scholar is working on a book about the history of weaponry. Will you help him with his studies? Don't worry - the Guild will pay you for your efforts. |step1 = /Cooperate with the Scholar/London/Scholar/ Weapons have a long and varied history. From wooden sticks, bone, and rocks used as projectiles, we learned to make stone weapons, then metal ones. And now we've got new inventions that use gunpowder that seem to be in a new category of weapon all its own. In many ways, the history of weapons is also the history of humanity itself. |step2 = /Investigate the long bow!/London/Scholar/ This time, I want you to investigate a weapon that has the performed a deeply important role in this country; the longbow. Just asking around the city should net you much of its history and facts. You may especially be able to hear lots of interesting stories in the bar. |step3 = /Difference between a regular bow and a long bow/London/Barkeep (Order drink)/ The longbow, eh. Let's see... Okay, do you know what the difference is between a longbow and a regular bow? On the surface, they may both be weapons that can fire arrows across long distances, but the longbow has far more power and can shoot arrows much further. Now why do you think that is? |step4 = /Archery lecture from a master/London/Barkeep/ Bows use the repulsion created by pulling back a tautly-drawn string to fire arrows. In other words, the more repulsion a bow can produce, the more power it will produce and the farther its arrows will fly. This is the thinking that ended up producing the longbow. |step5 = /Physiology capable of withstanding powerful resistance/London/Barkeep/ In order to increase the maximum repulsion achievable from a bow, the longbow was made to be much bigger than a normal bow. However, while this does allow for greater repulsion, it also requires a much higher amount of strength on the bow's wielder. Because of this, the only people that have traditionally been able to use the longbow have been required to be exceptionally strong. |step6 = /Effectiveness of a unit of long bows/London/Barkeep/ Eventually, a battalion consisting of nothing but longbow users was formed. They were first used in the Battle of Crecy during the 100-Year War. Of course, nowadays we've got guns and cannons, leaving bows a relic of a bygone era. Sorry about that. Guess I went on a little long. Why don't you go and have a drink with Angela to freshen up? |step7 = /Long bow user in Plymouth/London/Angela (Drink Together)/ My master always gets a little long-winded when he starts talking about subjects he knows well. It seems that even now there are many people who are interested in the longbow. Now that I think of it... I believe the visitor that comes here from Plymouth now and then said they were an expert at using it. |step8 = /A famous long bow marksman?/Plymouth/Young Man northwest of Port Official (Harbour)/ Angela told you I was an expert longbow user? Is that right! So she finally... Uh, never mind. Anyway, you say you want to know about longbows? Well, your timing is perfect. I just had a new one made for me the other day, so go ahead and take my old one if you want it. |step9 = /Recruiting Long Bow-Users/Plymouth/Young Man/ There's a warehouse behind the Craftsman's place, right? That's where I keep the bow, since it's so big. Go ahead and take it if you want. There's nothing quite like using a bow. I hope you'll take the time to learn it. |stepfinal = The age of the bow/Plymouth/near Craftsman/ England invented the longbow, which could shoot arrows farther and with greater force than a traditional bow. However, to use a longbow effectively you had to undergo rigorous physical training to become strong enough to wield it. The archer from Plymouth said I could have his old longbow. I should go take a look at it in the warehouse behind the Craftsman. |discoXP = 440 |cardXP = 220 |reportXP = 130 |reportfame = 65 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Plymouth |seaarea = Southern Britain Island }}